


Moon Drifters.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Space: 1999
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Alphans are living under no delusions...
Kudos: 2





	Moon Drifters.

Lost and found.. Run aground.  
A new land...To understand.

Moving in haste...Home life replaced.  
A new base...A new pace.

Fatal flaws...New dangers.  
Grasping claws...Of Alien strangers.

Finally at length...  
Gaining new strength.

Remnants of a race...Misplaced.  
A bittersweet aftertaste...

Epilogue:

Oh for the Eagle..To spread its wings...  
Oh for a land...Where song-birds sing...

The End.


End file.
